


El que falla en planear, planea fallar

by FujurPreux



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Megamind (2010)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megamente y el Dr. Horrible coinciden en un atraco. Todo va cuesta abajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El que falla en planear, planea fallar

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [prompt 2 de la tabla de frases](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/39707.html?format=light) del reto de [mundo_caotico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/).

"Mi jardín es mi jardín. Ya es hora de que lo entiendas, y no voy a permitir que nadie más que yo juegue con él."  


Oscar Wilde, _El gigante egoísta_.

Megamente dio un saltó dramático por el agujero que sus cerebots habían hecho en la pared del laboratorio gubernamental de desarrollo de armas. Había planeado todo con detalle, y estaba casi seguro de que no habría nadie ahí en ese momento, pero de todas formas entró con su pistola deshidratadora en alto. Las cámaras de seguridad no se quedarían sin una buena imagen para los diarios y los noticieros del día siguiente.

-¡Hey, hey!-exclamó alguien que ya estaba ahí dentro. Un alguien con una larga bata blanca, lentes protectores de laboratorio sobre la frente y expresión de desconcierto en el rostro-. Algunos estamos tratando de cometer un crimen aquí.

Megamente dejó caer sus brazos a los costados.

-¡Doctor Horrible! -exclamó-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué parece que hago? -respondió el Dr. Horrible señalando la maleta donde ya había metido los materiales experimentales que había venido a robar. Sin duda los mismos que Megamente tenía en la mira.

-¡Este es mi territorio! ¡Pensé que habíamos acordado que no llevarías a cabo ningún plan nefasto en Metrócidad sin avisarme primero!

-¡Te mandé un e-mail esta mañana!

-¿Oh? ¿En serio? Pues no todos revisamos el internet al levantarnos, ¿sabes? Algunos tenemos una vida.

El Dr. Horrible se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado. Tan fastidiado como sin duda se sentía Megamente.

-Todo esto irá en mi blog -masculló entre dientes.

-¡Pero cuéntalo bien para que todos sepan lo ineficiente que eres!

-Señor -dijo Servil, entrando en ese momento con calma por el agujero-. Estamos listos para irnos.

-Ya que el Doctor Horrible me dé mi maleta.

-No, esta es mi maleta. Mira, tiene mi nombre -dijo el Dr. Horrible, señalando la etiqueta que, en efecto, decía "Propiedad del Dr. Horrible".

-¡Esto es tan injusto!-gruñó Megamente.

-Creo que podríamos arreglar esto -intervino Servil- como gente civilizada. Veamos para quién tiene más prioridad esa maleta.

-¡Desde luego que para mí!-exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Servil giró todo él en la pecera que hacía las veces de su cabeza para mirar el techo.

-Con argumentos, chicos. Con buenos argumentos. Les daré cinco minutos para pensarlos, los exponen y después decidimos, ¿bien?

Megamente y el Dr. Horrible gruñeron entre dientes, pero cada uno se fue a una esquina a trabajar lo que dirían.

Sin embargo, antes de que pasaran los cinco minutos, un agujero más se abrió en la pared de enfrente, y entraron otras dos figuras de hombros anchos y cintura estrecha.

-¡Alto ahí, villanos!-exclamó Metro Man, manos en jarras.

-¡Debieron haberlo pensado dos veces antes de trabajar juntos!-dijo el Capitán Martillo mientras levantaba las manos hacia ellos.

Acto seguido, se lanzaron hacia ellos.

El segundo que Megamente y el Dr. Horrible se tomaron para tratar de explicar que no trabajaban juntos fue el segundo que sus archienemigos aprovecharon para sujetarlos y capturarlos.

-¡La próxima vez haz un esfuerzo por revisar tu correo temprano!-exclamó el Dr. Horrible desde la parte de atrás de la camioneta de la policía, que ya iba en camino a la prisión, escoltada por un par de patrullas mientras los héroes sonreían para la prensa.

-¡O quizá tú podrías planear estas cosas con más anticipación y enviar con tiempo tus e-mails!

-¡Fue inspiración del momento!

-¡Así jamás te va a funcionar nada!

-¡Mira lo bien que te funcionó a ti tu plan!

-¡Fue por culpa de tu inspiración!

Los gritos fueron acallados por una explosión un par de metros más adelante. Aturdidos, los policías salieron a trompicones de los vehículos, pero una docena de cerebots, ayudados por el polvo y el humo, los redujeron con rapidez. Otros tantos cerebots abrieron las puertas de las camionetas y dejaron salir a los criminales.

Servil abrió la puerta del auto invisible para dejar entrar a su jefe. 

Sólo porque se sentía magnánimo y porque el Dr. Horrible pareció haber entendido la lección, Megamente no hizo comentario alguno. En lugar de eso, permitió que el otro villano entrara también al auto.

-¿Dónde te dejamos?-preguntó.

-En la central de autobuses -respondió el Dr. Horrible-. Mi boleto se vence si no lo utilizo hoy.

-Ya escuchaste, Servil.

-A la orden, señor.

Servil hizo girar el volante para tomar la calle que los llevaría a la central de autobuses de Metro Ciudad.

-Aun hablaré de esto en mi blog -masculló el Dr. Horrible.

-Quiero el crédito que me corresponde -dijo Megamente.

-Oh, claro que lo tendrás -replicó el Dr. Horrible en tono de "después de todo, es culpa tuya."

-Chicos, si pelean, los devuelvo a la prisión -intervino Servil.

Ambos villanos se cruzaron de brazos y permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino a la central de autobuses. Ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra cuando se despidieron; les bastó con un movimiento de la mano.

-Servil, ¿crees que sería buena idea que sacara un blog? Soy infinitamente más carismático que ese Dr. Horrible. Tendría muchos más seguidores.

-No lo sé, señor. Perdería mucho tiempo respondiendo los comentarios en lugar de utilizarlo para sus inventos.

-En eso tienes razón.

Servil trató de no hacer muy obvia su sonrisa mientras hacía girar el volante para ir de vuelta al escondite secreto. 


End file.
